Maintenance of multiple copies of data is part of the security function in data processing operations in case data is unavailable, damaged, or lost. Institutional users of data processing systems commonly maintain quantities of highly important information and expend large amounts of time and money to protect data against unavailability resulting from disaster or catastrophe. One class of techniques for maintaining redundant data copies is termed mirroring, in which data processing system users maintain copies of valuable information on-site on a removable storage media or in a secondary mirrored storage site positioned locally or remotely. Remote mirroring off-site but within a metropolitan distance, for example up to about 200 kilometers, protects against local disasters including fire, power outages, or theft. Remote mirroring over geographic distances of hundreds of kilometers is useful for protecting against catastrophes such as earthquakes, tornados, hurricanes, floods, and the like. Many data processing systems employ multiple levels of redundancy to protect data, positioned at multiple geographic distances.
Data processing systems utilize remote copies using synchronous mirroring or asynchronous mirroring. Synchronous remote copies have advantages when response time is relatively unimportant, distances between copy storage are short, and data cannot be lost. Synchronous mirroring is generally selected as a best choice for rapid recovery. In contrast, asynchronous mirroring is used when the smallest possible performance impact is to be imposed on the primary site, speed is important, and mirrored data is to travel long distances. Asynchronous mirroring is often used for very large geographical scale operations.
Data processing systems that store multiple mirrored copies spread over a range of distances may use synchronous links for some sites, generally relatively nearby sites, within metropolitan distances, and asynchronous links for other sites. One risk of systems that combine synchronous and asynchronous mirroring is the possibility of corrupted or unusable data when suspended links are not restored in a proper order.